La princesse de Kurtzberg
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: Quand une épouse malheureuse rencontre l'homme qu' elle aurait dû aimer, son monde bascule. Mais, pas pour longtemps... Une reprise de la Princesse de Clèves de Madame de la Fayette avec les personnages de Miraculous !
1. Chapitre 1

Je n'ai pas lu la Princesse de Clèves mais on a étudié des passages en cours et je m'en suis inspirée pour ce One-shot, on peut même dire beaucoup inspirée... Mais je change certains éléments de l'histoire, évidemment, et je m'intéresse surtout à la scène de la rencontre au bal. Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît, même si je préfère Adrien, Nathanaël n'est pas méchant ... (ce n'est pas un two-shot MariXNath, je vous rassure)

J'utilise un langage assez soutenu à certains moments car j'adore la manière "précieuse" avec laquelle Madame de la Fayette a écrit ce livre...

Bonne lecture .

1/2

Marinette Dupain-Cheng était la fille du comte Tom et de la comtesse Sabine. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle était connue dans de nombreux royaumes pour être aussi belle qu'une reine, malgré que son rang ne lui permette pas, au premier abord, d'en devenir une. Ses parents étaient très amis avec les familles royales Lahiffe, Césaire et Kurtzberg. Quand les enfants des quatre familles eurent l'âge de se marier, leurs parents leur demandèrent avec qui ils préféraient passer le restant de leur vie.

La princesse Alya Césaire et le prince Nino Lahiffe, ayant toujours été fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, prirent la décision de s'unir. Ce qui ne dérangera en rien le prince Nathanaël Kurtzberg qui lui avait toujours eu le béguin pour la belle comtesse. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Marinette accepta tout de même cette union. Elle ne voyait pas qui épouser d'autre et avait toujours vu Nathanaël comme son meilleur ami, tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'un jour elle tomberait amoureuse de lui pour enfin être heureuse.

Quelques mois plus tard, le lendemain de son dix huitième anniversaire, la comtesse Dupain-Cheng devint la princesse de Kurtzberg. Une année passa. Le prince était le plus heureux des hommes. La princesse n'était ni la plus heureuse des femmes, ni la plus malheureuse. Nathanaël faisait tout pour son bonheur : il la courtisait, mais en vain, il lui achetait tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle n'en avait que faire, il la faisait voyager, mais elle voulait partir de ce monde injuste. Elle se contentait de lire ces livres, ces romans qui parlent d'amour, ces histoires de créatures fantastiques ou encore ces poèmes dont seule elle comprenait le sens. Sa seule consolation était de voir s'épanouir sa meilleure amie en attente de son mariage.

Marinette et Alya ne s'étaient pas vu pendant presque six mois. La princesse héritière de deux royaumes bientôt réunis devait se rendre chez une famille royale pour les convaincre d'arrêter la guerre. Cela faisait en effet presque deux ans que les Bourgeois avaient déclaré la guerre aux Césaire pour conquérir des terres. Alya avait alors fait de nombreuses rencontres durant ce long voyage et était rentrée, avec Nino et leurs parents, pour célébrer leurs fiançailles, après avoir eu gain de cause et avoir fait cessé les batailles.

Les deux jeunes filles, ayant à présent dix neuf ans, étaient restées toute l'après-midi dans la chambre de la future reine pour se préparer au mieux au bal des fiançailles royales. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour passer du temps entre meilleures amies.

"Non mais tu l'aurais vu !" s'écria Alya alors qu'elle se levait de son lit, où était assise Marinette, pour marcher roulant des hanches exagérément. "Elle avançait comme ça jusqu'aux portes fenêtres et les gardes les ouvrirent, Nino et moi étions déjà morts de rire et nos mères nous mettaient des coups de coudes pour que l'on arrête. Bref, ensuite elle avance en levant la tête super haut du genre 'je suis la princesse, regardez moi même si j'en vaux pas la peine' et elle crie 'mes chers sujets' avant de tomber et de se cogner avec la rambarde en argent, pile dans la couronne".

Marinette était repliée sur elle-même à force de rigoler, elle roulait même sur le lit. Imaginer Chloé dans une situation comme celle-ci était hilarant, et en ces jours qui devenaient de plus en plus tristes et sombres à ses yeux, elle aurait tout donné pour assister à ce spectacle.

"Dommage qu'Adrien n'ai pas vu ça." continua Alya en tentant de se calmer, ce qui était très dur. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de son amie. "Cette pimbêche se croit tout permis avec lui alors qu'elle est promise à un autre. Tu verrais comment elle essaie de flirter avec lui, c'est abusé. Et lui le pauvre, il est tellement gentil et bien élevé qu'il n'ose pas la repousser méchamment."

"Adrien ? C'est qui ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.." intervint Marinette en arrêtant de rire instantanément, comme si ce nom l'avait marqué sur le coup.

"Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé DU comte Adrien Agreste ?" dit Alya qui ne pouvait croire qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore raconté une des choses les plus importantes de son voyage. "Nino est devenu très ami avec lui et, même si tu sais à quel point j'aime mon fiancé, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un homme avec autant de charisme, et aussi beau que lui ! En plus, il est super gentil comme je te le disais, et je lui ai parlé de toi ! Je suis certaine que vous vous reconnaîtrez ce soir, il vient au bal."

"Fait attention, si Nino t'entendait il serait jaloux," répondit Marinette en faisant une pichenette sur le nez de son amie. "et comment veux-tu que je le reconnaisse alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu et que tu ne me dis même pas à quoi il ressemble ?"

"C'est simple, très chère," dit Alya sur un ton princier que les jeunes amis étaient forcés d'utiliser en public. "Ce soir, quand vous arriverez au bal, avec votre parure parfaite comme à votre habitude, vous attendrez avant de descendre les grands escaliers et admirerez l'assemblée. Vous apercevrez alors, si vos yeux ne vous trompent point, un prince qui vous fera tellement tourner la tête que vous ne pourrez que dire 'c'est lui, le comte Agreste' et vous tomberez folle amoureuse de cet excès de beauté..."

"Mais vous oubliez mon époux, votre majesté" la coupa Marinette en faisant une révérence plus qu'exagérée et en continuant sur le même ton que son amie. "Que pensez vous qu'un prince dirait, si un comte lors d'un bal, venait lui voler sa princesse ?"

"Ne sait-il pas que vous ne l'aimez point ?" Marinette baissa la tête en réponse à la question de la princesse, ce qui eu pour effet d'annuler leur petit jeu et de reprendre une discussion normale. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui en as pas parlé, il se fait encore des idées ? Attends, si tu me dis que tu as... enfin que vous avez..."

"Non ! Je refuse toujours, et il commence à se demander pourquoi !" s'écria Marinette qui plongea la tête la première dans les oreillers. "Je lui avais dit, juste avant le mariage, que j'allais essayer de l'aimer comme lui m'aime, mais je n'y arrive pas... Et il doit penser que je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de lui. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il voudrait un jour avoir un héritier, j'ai commencé à paniquer et j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir pour penser à autre chose".

Alya réconforta la jeune femme du mieux qu'elle put, puis elles commencèrent enfin à se préparer pour cette importante soirée. Même si ce bal était évidemment en l'honneur de la brune, la parure de la bleutée donnait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une créature divine. Ce qui arrangeait Alya puisqu'elle avait parlé de Marinette à Adrien de la même manière qu'elle venait de faire l'éloge d'Adrien à Marinette. Elle s'était vantée d'avoir la plus belle femme du monde comme meilleure amie, une dame douce, gentille et modeste. Ce qui était d'ailleurs la véritable description de Marinette. Il fallait juste ajouter maladroite et un peu folle sur les bords, et c'était parfait.

Une fois arrivés au Louvre, où se tenait le bal, les futurs roi et reine restèrent juste en bas du grand escalier pour accueillir leurs invités. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, pendant que les invités dont Marinette et Nathaniël dansaient, le roi Kurtzberg les interrompit pour s'entretenir avec son fils. La princesse de Kurtzberg se retrouva alors seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait très bien vint s'approcher d'elle et lui demanda de bien vouloir lui accorder cette danse.

"Avec plaisir, votre altesse" répondit Marinette en s'inclinant. Puis elle se rapprocha discrètement pour que seul son partenaire de danse puisse l'entendre, et elle murmura: "Tu sais où est passé Alya ?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas." Lui répondit Nino en l'entrainant sur la piste. "Elle est partie accueillir les retardataires..."

Les deux amis d'enfance dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique ne cesse. On entendit alors les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrirent, et toute l'assemblée se retourna pour découvrir le visage du retardataire. C'était un homme dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que celle de la princesse de Kurtzberg. Le soin qu'il avait pris pour se parfaire en tout point était admirable. La demoiselle était d'ailleurs sous le choc. Elle pensa immédiatement que cet inconnu ne pouvait être que le fameux comte dont lui avait parlé Alya, mais en avouant l'avoir reconnu, elle avouerait confirmer les dires de son amie. Elle confirmerait qu'elle le trouva séduisant, sublime et même parfait au premier regard. Mais cela signifierait trahir Nathanaël. Et elle avait juré, en se mariant, de ne jamais le trahir.

Adrien désirait attendre Alya, qui l'avait accueilli, en haut des escaliers pour se comporter en parfait gentleman et l'aider à descendre. Mais cette dernière avait clairement demandé au comte de descendre seul et de ne rien dire tant qu'elle ne viendra pas à lui. Et quand la future reine demande quelque chose, ses désirs sont des ordres. Il s'exécuta et passa au dessus des chaises pour rejoindre la piste de danse où Nino l'attendait.

Les musiciens allaient reprendre, mais le futur roi fit un geste de la main pour les faire arrêter quelques instants, et prit la parole.

"Comme je constate que madame n'a point de partenaire" Il prit la main de Marinette pour la conduire à Adrien "pourquoi ne pas accorder cette danse à notre retardataire ?"

Marinette eu soudainement une envie de meurtre, mais étant en public, elle devait se plier aux ordres du prince héritier sans protester. Elle fit donc une révérence à son "ami" avant de se tourner vers son nouveau cavalier, et de se perdre dans ses yeux.

Adrien non plus n'en revenait pas. Il se doutait que la fameuse princesse Marinette Kurtzberg devait être mignonne, par rapport aux nombreuses éloges que lui avait faites Alya. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour faire face à un visage aussi pur que le sien. Il était littéralement éblouie. Il avait pu immédiatement la reconnaître. Leurs yeux avaient parlé pour eux, ils leurs avaient permis de se présenter l'un à l'autre sans parler.

Adrien s'inclina enfin devant la princesse en lui proposant sa main pour cette danse et elle lui donna la sienne avant de répondre à sa courbette. Ils se dirigèrent, sans se quitter des yeux une seconde, vers les autres couples qui n'attendaient que de danser, et d'admirer le duo.

Nino, qui n'avait pas bougé, fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre. Et c'est miraculeusement à ce moment là qu' Alya réapparut. Son fiancé la rejoint et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler discrètement.

"Tu avais raison, c'est deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Dommage que Mari soit mariée."

"Évidemment Nino, j'ai toujours raison" répondit elle en rigolant avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui, tout en l'entrainant vers la rambarde pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. "Maintenant venez monsieur, je ne désire pas manquer une seconde du bonheur de ma chère amie la princesse." Bonheur éphémère, malheureusement, pensa-t-elle.

La danse débuta alors. Marinette n'avait jamais aimé danser ou tout du moins pas de cette manière. Son père lui avait tout appris : les danses royales, qui étaient assez étranges, la valse et même certaines danses typiques de la Bretagne. Les jeunes nobles avaient alors commencé à faire les pas d'une chorégraphie en imitant les autres couples, étant plus expérimentés dans ce genre de bal. Mais très vite, la magie opéra, et les musiciens modifièrent légèrement le rythme de la musique. Enfin, Marinette pourrait vraiment danser comme elle savait si bien le faire., sur une valse.

Adrien dirigea la jeune femme, qui étaient à sa droite lors de cette drôle de danse, devant elle pour pouvoir la guider. Il se créa par la suite un grand cercle ou plus personne ne dansait à part le nouveau couple. Malgré le niveau sonore assez élevé de la musique, on pouvait distinctement entendre les murmures de louanges et des questionnements de l'assemblée. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Tant de beauté réunie. Se connaissaient-ils avant ? Où est le prince de Kurtzberg, ne voit-il pas son épouse danser avec un autre ? Mais rien ne pu distraire les deux danseurs qui n'entendaient que la musique les porter.

Ils étaient comme plongés dans un rêve dont aucun des deux ne voudrait plus jamais ressortir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans cette danse, l'emprise qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre prenait de l'ampleur, et ils étaient à présent tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils en oubliaient les regards alentours. Quand la musique s'arrêta, un silence assez gênant s'installa. Mais pas entre Marinette et Adrien. Leur silence était apaisant, serein, il n'y avait plus aucune gêne.

Nino et Alya arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, sans leur laisser le temps de prononcer la moindre parole l'un à l'autre. Alya pris la parole et demanda, sur un ton princier non surjoué cette fois-ci, s'ils avaient déjà eu le loisir de se présenter dans le passé, même si elle savait bien que non. Elle voulait être sûre qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement reconnus. Même si elle savait bien que oui.

"Pour moi madame, je n'ai point de doute." commença Adrien "Mais comme la princesse de Kurtzberg n'a pas les mêmes raisons pour deviner qui je suis que celles que j'ai pour la reconnaître, je laisserai à sa majesté la bonté de lui apprendre mon nom."

"Je crois qu'elle sait aussi bien votre nom que vous connaissez le sien, Monsieur." répondit Alya en se tournant vers Marinette.

"Je vous assure madame, que je ne devine pas si bien que vous le pensez." assura Marinette qui était embarrassée.

"Vous devinez fort bien ma chère..." finit par dire Alya avant d'être coupée.

"Elle n'en a pourtant pas de raison." s'exclama Nathanaël qui avait assisté à la fin de la danse. Il vint prendre la main de Marinette et regarda Adrien dans les yeux, avec un air de défit, alors que la princesse avait à présent les yeux baissés. "Ma chère épouse, je vous présente le comte Adrien Agreste. Monsieur, je présume que vous connaissez ma femme." Avant que quiconque puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il entraina Marinette de l'autre côté de la salle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

"A quoi tu joues ?" chuchota Nathanaël en prenant le bras de Marinette, un peu trop fort. "Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de danser avec ce coureur de jupon ?"

"Ce quoi ?" s'étonna alors la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment la description qu' Alya avait faite de lui, mais vu son allure et son audace, Marinette préféra cette fois-ci s'en remettre au jugement de son mari. Mais l'air d'accusation qui était à présent planté sur le visage du prince ne fit qu'énerver la princesse "Et puis c'est Nino qui m'a dit de danser avec lui, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurai fait sinon ? Et bien non 'monsieur', je vous aurai attendu, comme une gentille femme qui obéit, puisqu'elle n'a que ça à faire !"

Marinette poussa légèrement Nathanaël pour qu'il la lâche et se précipita dans les jardins. Elle s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe dont les haies étaient taillées à la perfection et trouva un large banc que ses amis et elle avaient fait installer au milieu d'une roseraie couverte. Elle s'assit et repensa un instant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet incident illustrait sa vie tout entière : elle aurait pu être heureuse, trouver son véritable amour et passer une vie plus qu'agréable à ses côtés. Mais non, elle avait choisi d'accepter d'épouser un homme qui n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux. Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Pour une raison très simple : elle avait peur. Pendant dix huit ans, les seuls personnes de son âge qui lui avaient été données de rencontrer, étaient ses trois amis d'enfance et Chloé Bourgeois, la peste. Elle avait toujours su que Nino et Alya finiraient ensemble et que Nathanaël l'aimait sincèrement. Elle simplement peur que personne d'autre ne l'aime, et qu'elle finisse seule.

Étant plongée dans ses pensées, la princesse n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'intensifiaient derrière elle. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la roseraie, vers elle. On pouvait pourtant entendre distinctement quelqu'un progresser en sa direction. Ces pas assurés et cette démarche claire et précise prirent alors fin, lorsque la personne concernée trouva enfin la personne recherchée et dit calmement "Vous ici ?" avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.


	2. Chapitre 2

"Vous ici ?"

"Quoi, ça t'étonnes ?" répondit sèchement Marinette. "Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès, c'est toi qui a demandé à Nino de me faire danser avec ce comte !"

"Oui, c'est vrai..." Admis Alya en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la réconforter. "Mais je ne pensais pas que Nathanaël réagirait comme ça, enfin je veux dire, c'est pas comme si Adrien t'avait courtisé ou un truc dans ce genre. Tu as bien dansé avec Nino et il n'a rien dit."

"Mais Nino est mon ami et vous venez de vous fiancer, avec amour..." ajouta Marinette qui baissa à nouveau la tête. "Nath n'a rien à craindre de Nino en ce qui me concerne."

"Donc, tu veux dire que Nath a à craindre d'Adrien en ce qui te concerne ?" demanda la jeune fiancée. "Avoue que tu l'avais reconnu dès que tu l'as vu grâce à la merveilleuse description je t'ai faite !"

Marinette savait qu' Alya avait raison, et que c'est le charme qui a opéré sur elle qui lui a permis de le reconnaître sans l'avoir jamais vu. Elle fit alors la moue à Alya qui commença à rire avant de se lever.

"Bon je suis désolée mais je vais y retourner, cette fête est quand même un peu en mon honneur !" elle se retourna et allait sortir de la petite roseraie, mais elle se fit bousculer. La personne en cause ne la laissa pas tomber et ils se mirent à éclater de rire sous les yeux ébahis de Marinette qui prévoyait déjà une discussion étrange quand la future mariée allait s'éclipser.

"Je suis désolé, Alya." dit Adrien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. "La dernière fois que j'ai bousculé quelqu'un..."

"C'était Nino, je m'en souviens !" s'exclama Alya en le coupant. "Mais lui tu ne l'avais pas rattrapé, et il était tombé dans une flaque ! Oh mais attends, je ne vous ai pas vraiment bien présenté tout à l'heure... Donc, Marinette, Adrien, et Adrien, Marinette. Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Nino."

Une fois Alya parti, Adrien s'approcha de la princesse et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Re-bonsoir..." commença-t-il, un peu gêné. "C'est un peu bizarre à demander mais, devons nous vouvoyer et parler comme en public ou..."

"Je pense qu'on peut se parler comme on le fait avec Alya et Nino." le coupa Marinette en lui adressant un sourire qu'il lui rendit. "Et je suis désolée pour l'attitude de Nathanaël, mon... mari." dit elle en faisant une petite grimace involontaire en prononçant le dernier mot, ce qui fit un peu rire Adrien. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il n'aurait pas dû te parler ainsi."

"Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as épousé un homme jaloux du premier venu qui ne fait que danser avec sa femme." Cette remarque provoqua une sorte de hoquet de la part de Marinette, comme ci elle se moquait de Nathanaël. "Mariage forcé ?" demanda Adrien, comme si c'était une évidence.

"Non pire que ça." répondit Marinette qui se désespérait elle-même. Adrien eu un regard étonné, lui indiquant de continuer dans ce qu'elle voulait dire. "J'ai eu la bonne idée" dit-elle sur un ton ironique "d'accepter d'épouser mon meilleur ami. Il m'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Pourtant j'ai essayé."

"C'est dur, je te comprends. J'étais censé épouser mon amie d'enfance, la princesse Chloé. Il n'y a pas longtemps son père nous a annoncé qu'il lui avait trouvé un autre fiancé. J'étais tellement heureux et soulagé d'avoir enfin gagné ma liberté ! J'ai failli être dans la même situation."

Les deux nouveaux amis continuèrent de parler toute la soirée. Ils se baladèrent dans tout le labyrinthe, en rigolant comme des enfants et en apprenant à mieux se connaître. La nuit devenait noire, les nuages prirent le dessus sur le magnifique ciel étoilé. On ne voyait presque plus rien, mais Adrien avait pensé à prendre une torche, ce qui leur apportait un peu de lumière. Adrien admirait Marinette, il la trouvait sublime. De peur de ne pas la revoir avant le mariage de leurs amis, pendant lequel son mari ne la lâchera sans doute pas, il observa discrètement les moindres détails du visage de la jeune femme. Si bien, qu'il aperçut une goutte d'eau rouler sur sa joue.

"Tu pleures ?" demanda-t-il, soucieux du moral de sa nouvelle amie.

Marinette n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'une seconde goutte vint s'inviter sur son autre joue, puis une autre sur celle d'Adrien. De la pluie. Elle commençait à couler de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Et leur seule source de lumière était du feu. Adrien prit la main de Marinette et commença à courir pour se mettre à l'abri au château. Mais comme il ne connaissait pas le chemin de sortie du labyrinthe, c'est la princesse qui le guida. Mais la pluie redoubla d'effort et la torche s'éteint d'un coup, laissant les deux nobles dans le noir le plus complet. Mais un léger reflet attira la vue de Marinette, et elle ne fut pas surprise en reconnaissant le lieu. La roseraie.

Elle dit à Adrien de se laisser guider et ils arrivèrent dans cet endroit couvert et enlevèrent leurs vestes trempées. Marinette, qui était toujours aveuglée par la pénombre, tata autour d'elle et trouva un coffre qui était sous le banc. Ses amis et elle avaient souvent dormi dans la roseraie qui était leur endroit privilégié, et ils avaient laissé dans le coffre de quoi rester à l'aise la nuit. Au fond du coffre, Marinette réussi à attraper ce qu'elle cherchait : des allumettes.

Elle alluma une des bougies qui étaient accrochées aux murs de verre de la roseraie et demanda à Adrien de lui donner la torche. Malheureusement, cette dernière était trop mouillée et ne pouvait être rallumée. Il leur était impossible de regagner l'enceinte du château sans source de lumière.

"Bon," dit Adrien, assez septique par rapport à la situation. "Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il en voyant que Marinette sortait des choses du coffre.

"Et bien je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix..." dit elle en tendant deux draps et un oreiller à Adrien. "On va dormir sur le banc."

Adrien la regarda étrangement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition, mais s'il avait conscience que c'était inévitable. La princesse lui expliqua comment ils procédaient avec ses amis quand ils dormaient ici. Ils installaient les draps et s'allongeaient sur le banc qui était largement assez grand pour quatre. Alors pour deux n'en parlons pas. Le comte accepta et commença à étaler maladroitement les draps de son côté. Marinette, qui ayant l'habitude avait vite fini, fit le tour pour l'aider à disposer ses affaires correctement.

"Je veux bien que tu sois un comte," commença-t-elle malicieusement "mais quand même tu devrais savoir dresser un lit !"

"Disons que mes amis d'enfance, qui se résument à Chloé, n'étaient pas vraiment dans l'optique de dormir à la belle étoile et encore moins de se débrouiller par soi même. Et je doute que de faire des soirées comme ça seul m'auraient plu..."

"Oui je comprends, mais là on va plutôt dormir à la moche étoile, vu le temps qu'il fait."

Ils continuèrent à bavarder et à s'amuser encore de longues minutes en se couchant sur le banc, jusqu'à ce que la belle tomba dans les bras de Morphée... Adrien pu ainsi l'admirer et profiter de ce moment qui, il le savait, serait unique. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, jamais il n'avait été aussi illuminé. Alya n'avait donc pas menti. Cette femme était sublime, mais mariée. Il ne pouvait donc être que son ami, rien de plus. C'est avec ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit, face à celle qui, en une soirée, a su faire faire chavirer son cœur.

Le soleil se levait, mais les deux amis, désormais endormis plus près l'un de l'autre que la veille, ne voulaient pas se réveiller. Mais des murmures les éveillèrent.

"Bonjour, vous deux !" dit doucement Alya pour ne pas les sortir brusquement de leur sommeil, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Nino alla de l'autre côté du banc pour secouer Adrien, sachant que la douce voix de sa fiancé ne dérangerait pas le sommeil du comte.

Marinette ouvrit les yeux en premier et se redressa d'un coup. Elle paniquait en réalisant enfin les conséquences de ce qu'il c'était passé. "Oh non ! Nathanaël ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de ça ?" Elle regarda Adrien qui était également en train de s'asseoir. "Oh mon dieu, il va penser que je l'ai..."

"Attendu hier toute la soirée pour qu'il vienne te chercher, en vain." la coupa Alya, qui était fière d'elle. "Je lui ai fait passer un mot comme quoi tu n'avais pas compris sa réaction d'hier, il est parti du bal juste après 'l'incident' et n'est même pas revenu pour te ramener chez vous, du coup je lui ai fait croire que tu avais dormi au château."

Marinette se leva pour prendre Alya dans ses bras et la remercier, presque en criant, ce qui, encore une fois, provoqua le rire de ses amis. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent sur le banc et il discutèrent tous les quatre. Nino et Alya étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi ils avaient dormis ensemble dans la roseraie, ce qui provoqua d'abord une certaine gêne chez Adrien et Marinette. Mais le jeune homme n'en montra rien et expliqua clairement tout ce qui s'était passé : leurs discussions, la pluie, la torche et le roseraie.

Une fois leur pseudo dortoir redevenu un sanctuaire pour plantes de toutes sortes, les quatre amis regagnèrent le château pour manger. Pendant leur repas, le prince de Kurtzberg arriva et découvrit avec joie que sa femme était bel et bien restée au château, et qu'elle était assise aux côtés d'Alya, ce qui le rassurait.

Il demanda à Marinette s'ils pouvaient se parler, et la princesse respecta le plan que la future reine avait mis en place : faire la tête à Nathanaël, mais pas trop non plus.

Il s'excusa de sa conduite de la veille et Marinette lui répondit, assez froidement, qu'elle avait été désagréablement surprise mais qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui demanda simplement, pour qu'il se fasse pardonner, de parler à Adrien. Ils retournèrent alors à table et Nathanaël pris la parole, de manière assez soutenue, comme il ne connaissait pas bien le comte.

"Monsieur Agreste, je m'en veux pour ma méprise d'hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte..." Il regarda Marinette pour voir si cela suffisait, mais elle fit signe de continuer, juste pour l'embêter, alors que Nino et Alya étaient mentalement décédés pour cause d'excès de rire. "Je suis profondément désolé et je vous adresse mes excuses les plus sincères."

"Sérieusement Nath" reprit Nino, étouffant ses rires. "Arrête avec toutes tes manières, on est entre nous, Adrien est un ami."

"Nino a raison ne t'en fait pas." acquiesça Adrien en souriant à Nathanaël, qui lui avait toujours un regard assez froid et méfiant. "Et excuses acceptées."

Marinette fit signe à son mari de s'asseoir, il se mit donc en bout de table, du côté des jeunes fiancés. Après une matinée tous les cinq, Adrien et Nathanaël apprirent finalement à se connaître, ils devinrent amis pour faire plaisir aux trois autres nobles, mais restaient en petite guerre sous entendue : moins ils se voyaient, mieux ils se portaient.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut enfin le grand jour pour Alya et Nino : leur mariage et leur couronnement. Ce fut un jour magnifique ou Marinette pu passer autant de temps avec Adrien qu'avec Nathanaël. Ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les laisser tous les deux de temps à autre, étant les témoins des mariés.

Le soir, un bal masqué eu lieu. Ce bal n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être masqué, puisque tout le monde était présenté à voix haute par les gardes lors de l'entrée dans la grande salle de réception, mais les nouveaux rois et reines avaient toujours rêvés d'un bal comme celui-ci pour leur mariage. Ils portaient leurs beaux déguisements de fête : une majestueuse robe orange avec de la fourrure de renard pour Alya, et un costume vert et blanc pour Nino, dont les motifs rappelaient la carapace d'une tortue. Adrien et Marinette arrivèrent ensemble, puisqu'ils étaient les témoins. La princesse portait une sublime robe bustier rouge à pois noir, alors que le comte avait choisi un costume noir, long derrière le dos, pour imiter une queue de chat, et il portait un masque lié à des oreilles noires. La seule touche de couleur étant son nœud papillon vert qui s'accordait à la couleur de ses yeux. Nathanaël arriva derrière eux avec un simple costume violet et blanc.

Une fois tous les invités accueillis, la musique s'éleva dans la salle et le couple royal ouvrit le bal. La seconde danse devait également ne compter que certaines personnes particulièrement choisies : les familles proches des mariés, et leurs témoins. Adrien proposa donc à Marinette de lui accorder cette danse et elle accepta, soit disant par obligation des coutumes du royaume. Ils commencèrent à danser et, cette fois-ci, ils parlèrent en même temps. Le sujet dériva vite sur les regards de l'assemblée qui étaient de nouveau plus concentrés sur eux que sur les mariés, ce qui était dérangeant pour Marinette, mais Adrien n'en avait que faire. Le seul fait de danser avec cette princesse lui suffisait pour oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le regard perçant de Nathanaël le ramenait à la réalité.

"Dis, c'est moi ou ton mari me fusille du regard depuis que je t'ai demandé de danser avec moi ?" demanda discrètement Adrien à sa partenaire. "C'est pas qu'il me met mal à l'aise, mais un peu quand même..."

"C'est sans doute parce qu'il est jaloux." répondit directement Marinette, avant de se rendre compte de ce que signifiait ses paroles. "Enfin, jaloux parce que... je... non, nous... enfin..." la princesse cherchait ses mots pour tenter de nier l'évidence. Mais Adrien ne la laissa pas finir.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris." lui dit il avec un sourire qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre. Elle devra penser à remercier Alya de lui avoir donné un masque assez grand lui permettant de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

Adrien en avait assez de jouer les hypocrites et, ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences, il commença à se pencher tout doucement vers Marinette. Mais si la foule ne pouvait se rendre compte de ce rapprochement, Marinette, elle, le remarqua et regarda Adrien dans les yeux. Elle pu lire dans son regard et comprit ses intentions. Mais avant que quoique ce soit d'autre ne puisse arriver, la musique prit fin et les deux danseurs, revenant à la réalité, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et firent une révérence. La princesse fut immédiatement rejointe par son mari qui l'emmena danser juste sous les yeux d'Adrien qui se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être laissé passer sa chance. Voyant le regard assez déçu de son ami, Alya le prit avec elle pour danser.

"Je sais tout Agreste." lui sourit Alya qui poursuivit en voyant le regard étonné et un peu perdu d'Adrien. "Vous vous aimez, Nino et moi l'avons vu dès le premier jour, lors de votre première danse." Adrien allait parler mais elle ne lui laissa pas en placer une. "Oui, je sais, elle est déjà prise, mais pas son cœur. Pas avant de t'avoir rencontré en tout cas. Je considère Mari comme ma sœur, et je veux que le plus beau jour de ma vie soit aussi le sien, et le tien par la même occasion. Nino a respecté mon plan en vous faisant danser ensemble la première fois. Ce soir, c'est toi qui va faire ce que je te dis, et cela fera votre bonheur à tous les deux, au moins un soir."

Adrien resta bouche bée devant les propos d'Alya, il ne croyait pas que ce plan pouvait fonctionner, mais en cas de problèmes ses amis pourraient l'aider. Il remercia Alya et la conduit à Nino pour le reste de la soirée.

Il allait bientôt être minuit, et Marinette s'ennuyait profondément. Alya et Nino devaient danser avec presque tout le monde, Nathanaël discutait avec sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et Adrien n'était plus en vue. Puis, elle vit Alya quitter soudainement les bras de Nino pour aller danser avec Nathanaël, tandis que le jeune roi vint inviter Marinette.

"Ne va pas voir le feu d'artifice" lui souffla Nino en dansant. "Ne te préoccupe de personne et va vite dans la roseraie." Marinette avait peur de comprendre ce que son ami était en train de lui demander. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il prévoyait et sa seule réponse fut "Alya a une surprise pour toi..."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de danser plus longtemps puisque les musiciens arrêtèrent soudainement leur rythme pour annoncer le fameux feu d'artifice. Nino emmena discrètement Marinette vers la porte menant au jardin et la fit sortir avant de retourner vers les balcons de l'arrière cours pour admirer le spectacle aux côtés de ses amis, et de sa femme.

Marinette arriva une minute plus tard au lieu indiqué par Nino et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver sa meilleure amie. Elle s'avança en regardant droit dans les yeux de l'homme qui semblait l'attendre.

"Adrien, je pensais voir Alya, Nino m'a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi..." la princesse s'arrêta de parler en comprenant enfin ce que signifiaient les paroles de son ami.

"Et bien, je pense que c'est moi cette surprise." commença Adrien en la regardant avec tendresse et en s'approchant doucement d'elle. "Je voulais te parler de tout à l'heure, à la fin de la danse..."

"Quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser ?" le coupa Marinette en tentant de ne pas montrer le sourire qui voulait s'emparer de ses lèvres. "Avoue que ce n'était pas très malin, surtout sous les yeux de Nathanaël."

"Je sais, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des gens autour de nous à ce moment là." les deux amis commencèrent à rigoler un peu après cette fausse excuse. "Mais, est ce que seul le fait de tenter de t'embrasser devant ton mari n'était pas très malin ?"

Marinette senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus que deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Soit elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin car elle voulait rester une femme respectable auprès de son mari, au risque de le regretter toute sa vie, soit elle rentrait dans son jeu, mais elle se sentirait sans doute très mal de briser le cœur d'un de ses amis d'enfance.

Et puis zut ! se dit elle, pourquoi Nathanaël devrait être au courant ?

"C'est sur que ça aurait provoqué un scandale..." répondit elle en se rapprochant de lui. "Mais si tu veux savoir si je t'en aurais voulu, la réponse est non." Adrien s'étonna un peu mais sourit à cette réponse, et sa joie devint encore plus grande quand la demoiselle laissa échapper un petit "au contraire".

Adrien s'approcha d'elle beaucoup plus rapidement en passant ses mains sur les joues de Marinette. Il s'arrêta alors à quelques millimètres à peine de sa partenaire pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser si elle le désirait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la princesse s'approcha de lui pour faire disparaître l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Et elle l'embrassa. Ils restèrent quelques petites minutes dans la roseraie à s'embrasser et à s'avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que le feu d'artifice ne prenne fin. Marinette s'éloigna d'Adrien après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Elle sortit de la roseraie et le regarda en souriant. Elle partit en direction du château et rejoignit Alya,qui ne pensait pas la revoir si vite, puisqu'elle était seule.

"Ma surprise ne t'a pas..." elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle fut coupé par sa meilleure amie qui la prit instantanément dans ses bras. Marinette la remercia et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alya était extrêmement heureuse pour son amie et lui promit que tout cela ne sortirait jamais de leur petit cercle d'amis.

Après cette soirée, il ne se passa plus jamais rien entre les deux amants. Marinette fit comprendre en douceur à Nathanaël qu'il ne devait pas espérer que ses sentiments envers elle seraient réciproques.

Les années passèrent. Le roi et la reine donnèrent naissance à trois enfants, alors que le couple princier n'en eu aucun. Adrien refusa d'épouser les prétendantes qu'on lui présentait, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Nathanaël se rendit vite compte du changement de comportement de sa femme, et il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Adrien et elle, mais il n'en parla jamais. Marinette passait toutes ses journées avec Alya, qui était sa dame d'honneur, et elle pu continuer à voir Adrien, mais seulement en tant qu'ami.

Même s'il savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela...

C'est la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Comme j'étais censée publier ce chapitre la semaine derrière (problème technique désolée...) je vais mettre en ligne un autre one-shot aujourd'hui ou demain !

Au revoir tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
